general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Huxley Lynch (Trent Dawson)
Huxley Lynch is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. He was portrayed by As The World Turns alum Trent Dawson from June 14-23, 2016 and again from October 6-10, 2017. Casting On May 19, 2016 Soap Opera Digest confirmed that ATWT alum Trent Dawson would join the cast of GH in the short term role of Huxley Lynch. His short-term arc began on June 14 and ended on June 23. On October 5, 2017 it was announced that Dawson would return to GH for a few episodes. He briefly reprised the role of Huxley Lynch from October 6-10. Storylines On June 14, 2016 Huxley Lynch appeared on a plane that both Nikolas Cassadine and Ava Jerome were on. He saw Nikolas and Ava and he claimed that Nikolas seemed familiar to him. Huxley guessed that Nikolas was in a film where he played a mountain man who wasn't attacked by a bear. Nikolas introduced himself as "Niall Carradine" and Ava told Huxley that they were trying to be discreet so that they didn't start a stampede. "Niall" gave Huxley an autograph and Huxley invited him and Ava to dinner at Lynch Manor but they politely declined. After Nikolas got off the plane with Ava, Huxley called someone and said he landed and said they'll never guess who was on the plane with him, meaning that he was interested in either Nikolas or Ava. Huxley appeared again on June 16 when he ran into "Niall" and Ava at his favorite "watering hole." Huxley renewed his invitation for them to have dinner at Lynch manor but Nikolas said that Ava was welcome to but he would not be there. Huxley seemed disappointed and he left but he actually stuck around and overheard Ava telling Nikolas that she'd give him a ride to Heathrow at 6 AM sharp since she had a meeting the next morning so he can fly out of Heathrow. On June 17, Ava and Nikolas (temporarily portrayed by Nick Stabile) were revealed to be at Lynch manor since Huxley hijacked them and whisked them to his home. Huxley claimed that he wanted to extend his hospitality. Huxley also said that they would never make it to the airport on time and the weather took a turn for the worse so he told them to make themselves at home while they make new arrangements. Huxley left the room after saying he would find a phone and bring refreshments. He returned and said that refreshments were on the way and when they asked him if he found a phone he forgot to pay the bill and that the service was shut off. Nikolas and Ava tried to leave but Huxley said he couldn't allow them to leave since they haven't even begun. It was revealed that Ava was the one he was interested in. On June 21, Huxley brought refreshments for Nikolas and Ava who wanted to know what he wanted from Ava. He told Ava that if she really thought about it then it would come to her. Huxley returned to the room and told Ava that he wanted her to give him back a statue called the Weeping Naiad. She gave him the statue after Nikolas had fought him and had his hand cut by Huxley and he left the room but came back angry due to it being a fake. He threatened to kill them if she didn't tell him where the real Weeping Naiad was and after Nikolas bought them time by saying that Ava was lying she went along with it and said it was in her hotel room. Huxley tied them up back to back and went to her hotel room to find the statue. After searching for a bit he realized it wasn't there so he went back to Lynch Manor and then Jason and Sam Morgan showed up and he grabbed Huxley as Sam got his keys. They heard a woman screaming inside of a room and Huxley tried to tell Jason and Sam that it was his mother who had dementia and said she's been speaking in tongues recently. Jason moved Huxley aside and they went in and Huxley found Margarita tied up and gagged. After he freed her she explained that "Niall" and Ava got to her and tied her up. Jason asked how long ago and she said about an hour which gave them an opprotunity to track them down but Huxley said that they could get lost due to Lynch Manor being isolated from other locations and that they could get lost. Sam said that they would risk it but Huxley suggested that he had a better idea. He suggested that they pull their resources together and then "divide the spoils"; Jason and Sam could take Nikolas back to the U.S. and he could keep Ava and do what he saw fit to Ava. Jason agreed to his deal. On October 4, 2017 a man walked up to another man known as "Patient 6" and attacked him and tried to hit him with a pipe. That man was revealed to be Huxley Lynch who had been tied up by "Patient 6." Huxley was outraged by being tied up and demanded to be untied but "Patient 6" refused. He was then threatened with the same pipe he tried to hit "Patient 6" with and confessed that he assumed that he was sent there by the Russians to finish him off. Huxley then introduced himself and asked who "Patient 6" was but he didn't tell him so Huxley told "Patient 6" a little bit about himself. Eventually Huxley asked to be untied and "Patient 6" agreed to let him stretch his legs but he said he would tie him back up because he couldn't take a chance on him getting attacked again. Huxley told "Patient 6" that he won't do it again and even told him where his bag of personal belongings were. When "Patient 6" found the bag and pulled out a newspaper he was shocked to see that the date on it said "October 1, 2017." He then asked Huxley if the date on it was correct and Huxley said that the paper was a week old so "Patient 6" pulled out Huxley's phone and asked him to unlock it and Huxley agreed to do it when he could get untied. "Patient 6" untied him and Huxley unlocked the phone for him to use and he saw that the date said "October 9, 2017." "Patient 6" was shocked that he had lost five years of his life. Huxley kept trying to engage in a conversation with "Patient 6" but was slightly frustrated that he wasn't getting anywhere. After "Patient 6" went out and looked around he came back and found Huxley hiding himself. Huxley was afraid that if they were found as stowaways on the boat that they would be turned over to the authorities but "Patient 6" promised him that no one spotted him. Huxley asked him if he wanted to play cards and "Patient 6" agreed so they played a game of poker. "Patient 6" won every hand he played which shocked Huxley so he put in his lucky watch and said that every time he wagered his watch that he would win. They each played a hand and "Patient 6" won and Huxley was shocked once again. "Patient 6" told him to keep the money and the watch but Huxley said he won it fair and square but "Patient 6" assured him he might have some off shore accounts. Huxley was intrigued that he was a coffee importer with those accounts but "Patient 6" said business is good. Huxley asked if he had anyone waiting for him at home and he said he didn't know, so Huxley ended up giving him his watch and said the luck has passed on to him since he won the wager that Huxley bet. Crimes Committed *Held Nikolas Cassadine and Ava Jerome captive 2016 *Cut Nikolas' hand with a sword 21, 2016 *Threatened to kill Nikolas and Ava 21-22, 2016 *Tied Nikolas and Ava back to back 22, 2016 *Vandalism; searched Ava's hotel room for the Weeping Naiad 22, 2016 *Attacked Patient 6 and nearly hit him with a pipe 4, 2017; revealed Oct 6, 2017 Health And Vitals *Assaulted by "Jason Morgan" 23, 2016 *Tied to a chair and threatened by Patient 6 6-9, 2017 Category:2010s Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters created by Jean Passanante Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini